Zoids VS
Zoids VS is a series of Gamecube games adapted from arcade games. Based on the Zoids franchise the series was primarily released in Japan. The series encompasses three games and one international adaptation: Zoids VS, Zoids VS II (Released as Zoids Battle Legends in several english-speaking countries), and Zoids VS III. Gameplay This game lets players customize their own personal Zoids, then jump into battle against the computer AI or an opposing player. The game features characters taken from the series as well as introduces a few new ones. Additionally, every Zoid features a special attack, called an EX Attack, that can be used once the Zoid's hit points drop below 1/3. Many of the EX attacks are special attacks featured in the anime, such as the Blade Liger's Hi-Blade attack, the Geno Saurer's Charged Particle Cannon, or the Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw. Mission Mode The story line of the series can be found in Mission Mode. In VS 2 players can pick their sides (Empire or Republic) from the start, then take on the enemy in battles on the battlefield. Each side follows a different viewpoint (Blue Unicorn for the Republic or Rottiger for the Empire) of the same general story line. By the third game, the Mission Mode story line follows the group ZOITEC and is tied more closely to the Three Tigers and Fuzors than factions. That said, ZOITEC has a clear bias to use Republican Zoids and Zi-Arms uses more Imperial Zoids with prevailing Neo-Zenebas colors. Battle Mode There is also a Zoid Battle Mode, where the player can face off against enemies in 2-on-2 or 1-on-2 tournament style battles. This mode also features a shop, where players can buy new Zoids or parts to customize their Zoids. There are actually 3 separate versions of the battle mode, depending on what characters the player chooses. If the player chooses someone from Zoids: New Century, then they will go through the NCZ battle mode, featuring Zoids and characters from that series. The same applies for a Chaotic Century / Guardian Force tournament, and there is tournament with the characters from the mission mode and Zoids Saga. Zoids VS III also features a tournament from Zoids: Fuzors. VS Mode Up to two players can go head-to-head in versus mode, or one player can battle a computer. Players have the option of choosing from a list of basic Zoids, including extra-large Zoids, or they can load their personal list of Zoids from the Battle Mode data. Players then have the option of choosing a character and one of several battlefields to play on. Zoids VS III introduces 4-player combat, with players able to fight with any combination of computers and human players. Read the Zoids VS III section for more information. Fist Mode First offered in Zoids VS II and onward, Fist Mode offers the same character / Zoid selection as VS Mode, but starts players at close-quarters in one of several ring-like stages. If the player walks outside of the ring, they fall and die. Zoids VS The first incarnation of the series, released in Japan in 2002. The game was noted for its ragdoll-like movement when Zoids were hit back or killed. In this game, the Battle Mode is limited to only one set, meaning that no matter what character the player chooses, the battles are all the same. That said, the Battle Mode features characters and Zoids from Chaotic Century, New Century, and the Zoids VS story lines. Zoids VS II The release of Zoids VS II brought about several improvements to the game, including better landscape graphics, more Zoids, and a new user-interface. It also featured the new fist mode, engaging players at close-quarters combat. Released in Japan on September 4, 2003. The game included a variety of pilots, Zoids, weapons, and parts. Over 50 pilots were available to play as, including characters from Zoids: New Century and Chaotic Century. A large number of Zoids were included in the game including more than 60 Zoids and secret unlockable Zoids. By using a memory card containing data from the original Zoids VS, a Shield Liger DCS-J was available in the shop, which was otherwise unusable. Zoids Battle Legends The English dub of Zoids VS II, it featured a complete translation of the other game, albeit with a few errors. Brad is named "Ballad," Thomas is called "Thoma", Blood is named "Brad", etc. Zoids VS III Released in September 2004, Zoids Vs. III looks and plays similarly to its predecessors, offering fast-paced robot action in wide-open battlefields. New to the series is the ability to perform sliding turns in battle and take to the sky outright and battle opponents in the air. Another upgrade is the ability to engage in four-player split-screen battles (as opposed to the predecessors' two-player versus modes), in configurations from 1 vs 3, 2 on 2 matches, and battle royale free-for-alls, with human players or CPU bots. Modes include Story Mode, Battle Mode, VS Mode, Zoids Fist Mode, and a Zoids Museum Mode. Futhermore, even more Zoids and pilots (including many from Fuzors, and Saga) were added, many of which must be unlocked. Characters Several characters were invented exclusively for the Zoids VS and Zoids Saga series'. In Mission Mode, the player meets characters from two special operations units, called Blue Unicorn (Republic) and Rottiger (Guylos). In mission mode the player must defeat members of the Terra Geist organization (Neo-Zenebas). The third game is set in the Fuzors time period, and therefore features a new main cast. Blue Unicorn *Zan Fel *Tita Breeze *Albane Nimbus *Shoma Cheval Rottiger *Reiner Granat *Max Rubin *Claudia Diamant *Kouki Demon Terra Geist *Lezard Char *Leviathe Kanon *Gard Krueger *Viper *Reika Hexe VS.III *Arrow *Alma *Leda *Scudo *Mina Originally Appearing in Zoids Saga These characters were featured in the Zoids VS series, but originally appeared in the Zoids Saga series. Protagonists *Athle Arcadia *Regina Cuori *Zeru Jupit *Juno Hera Antagonists *Blood Keel *Flam Vogel Trivia *The money counter in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends) only has 7 digits - i.e. the maximum amount of money it can show is 9,999,999 BP. However, the game will keep track of any additional money the player has, even if it can't show this. Category:Zoids video games